A Simple Emotion
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Kai visits his parents' graves. Tala comes to remind him that having emotions isn't exactly a bad thing. KaixTala, not very much. R&R!


* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** Well I've never written a story like this before. And sorry I haven't had a lot of time to write at all.

**Max:** They don't care, and she doesn't own.

**Chibi-Kari**: This story is dedicated to Darkfox824, because she came up with the plot and the characters and has been reminding me about it since Christmas…hehehe…and yes it did take me that long to do it.

* * *

**A Simple Emotion**

* * *

The harsh Russian wind blew through the graveyard. The cold desolate feeling left to reside among the tombstones. The sky was dark and gray, warning of an impending snowstorm.

_The perfect setting to do this._ He scoffed to himself as dropped to his knees in front of a big gravestone. Its dull color offset the lush green grass encircling the area.

"Hello, Mum…Dad." He said softly as he placed the flowers gently next to the stone.

He had left them to return to his home country. And yes he was speaking of the Bladebreakers, G-Revolutions, or whatever the new found team was called. He had left them all. Tyson, the annoying little brat. Max, the fun loving American. Rei, the kind-hearted Chinese man. Kenny, the computer wiz. And Hilary, the mother figure to them all. She was the reason he stayed so long. She reminded him so much of the mother he had when he was six. The loving person he could always lookup to and receive advice from. When he would fall she would help him back up. She always knew what he was thinking. Hilary fit that exact description. What got him the most was that they shared the same brown hair and ruby eyes. Truly they looked nothing alike, but the vague features were the same. The kind tones she spoke in made him listen to everything she had to say. He just couldn't understand why Tyson couldn't respect her. He was missing a mother also. He should love what she was doing for them, not treat her badly. Mothers were the most important thing in the world. But his mother wasn't ripped away like Kai's was. He and Tyson could never understand each other.

"I've come home to visit you…If you could even call this place a home."

He wasn't sure if it could ever be called a home. Sure his parents gave him life here. He spent his early years here, but at age six the feelings that describe home were ripped away. A man befriended his Grandfather that year. That man was Boris, he killed his family.

Kai squinted his eyes together as his face distorted in pain, not the physical…the emotional. His fist grabbed some of the pristine grass and pulled it from the earth.

"You're ruining the landscaping." Laughed a voice behind him, thick with Russian accent.

"Shut up, Tala." Kai growled.

"Are you thinking of them?" He asked as his blue eyes softened looking at the crumpled boy before him. He didn't have to wait for an answer, "I used to do that too. For a long time I blamed Boris for my parents' deaths. And sure he did it, but wallowing in the pain didn't help me. Don't take pity on yourself. That won't do anything. Pity does as much as vengeance." Tala said as he knelt down next to him.

"I know. Emotions are pointless." Kai said turning his head from the redhead.

"It's not the emotions that are pointless." Tala sighed, "I thought you would have realized that by now. I know I did when they had…changed…me." He shook his head slightly at the memory.

"What do you mean?"

"You need emotions to live. Friendship helps you through trials. Fear keeps you from doing stupid shit or fucking up too badly. Take a look at the crap that we did." He said shaking his head again.

"I guess. Friendship was helpful. All the times the Bladebreakers came to my rescue…even on the Russian ice."

"Of course it is. And caring for others."

"Like Hilary."

"What?" He asked, his blue eyes loosing some of their sparkle.

"She cares for everyone so much. Like a mother almost-no-just like a mother." Kai said turning his gaze back to the gravestone, letting his fingers trace his mother's name lovingly.

"Yeah. She sure does seem to care about you guys a lot." He said releasing a sigh and pulling his wool coat closer to his body. The sun was starting to set, even though it was invisible behind the cloud cover.

"Always there…always cheering us up. Yeah, she's caring, probably the most caring person I know." Kai tightened his fist, "And Tyson just treats her like dirt."

"I know…It's crazy how love works." Tala said shaking his head slightly. Tyson and Hilary's situation was complicated. It didn't have to be, but Tyson was dense.

"Yeah, she adores him. Not just because he's the world champion. Well not at all because he's the world champion actually. There's something else. I don't understand how she can stand to be near him."

"It's love. There is always an irrational part of love. A rule that has to be broken. Hers is that he treats her bad, and even though she knows she should just walk away, she comes back. Love is hard and painful, but so right." Tala said, letting his eyes wander across the empty landscape littered with gravestones.

"You sound like you speak from experience." Kai said turning back around to face the redheaded boy, their hair blowing in another gust that filled the space between them.

"I do." He said silently.

"What's your broken rule?"

"Huh?" Tala said looking up quickly at the boy in front of him…they were so close.

"You said that there was a rule that has to be broken." Kai said looking at him closely, squinting his crimson eyes. Tala's blue eyes were shining under his unruly red hair.

"I fell in love with someone I can never have, someone that understands me more than anyone else." His eyes stayed fixed on his crumpled hands in his lap.

Kai scoffed, "Don't be a wimp. Anyway, you could have anyone you wanted."

"Even you?" Tala asked looking up at the bluenette. Kai's mouth had dropped open in a very un-Kai like way. Tala turned away quickly and stood to leave. He started walking along the path towards the gates when he heard the quiet answer.

"Yes."

He smiled to himself. Boris had hurt all those boys and no one understood it except for them. He tried to erase love, but that's impossible. Or at least in Tala's mind.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Chibi-Kari**: Probably very OC…but I still enjoyed writing it. I liked the way it starts out with Kai being in the graveyard and then Tala leaving it.

**Max**: Stop reviewing your own story. Everyone, please Read and Review…otherwise you authoress here might go insane.

* * *


End file.
